Just Another Day
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Dynsey Fanfiction. Fluffy. Includes Stendan and Dexas. ;)


Just Another Day

Lynsey Nolan awoken with Douglass Carter by her side, as they laid in bed together. With their hands intertwined with each others. It was the next morning, with them both waking up in each others arms,

"Morning" Lynsey spoke, as she gave Doug a quick kiss on his lips. She honestly does love Doug with all her heart.

"Hey gorgeous" Doug replied, she smiled slighty. As they stayed lying for a couple more moments, until Lynsey looked to the clock to see the time.

"I got to go to work" Lynsey admitted, she did look a disappointed. She wanted to stay in bed with him. Where it was nice and cozy.

He just nodded, he knew her work was important so he had to let her go. As he reluctantly released her from his soft grip. He gave her one quick kiss on her lips though before she stood up.

"How long are you in today?" Doug asked, as he soon stood up. Picking up all his clothes which were scattered across the floor.

"Around eight hours I think" Lynsey replied, chucking him his 'awful looking' wooly jumper which looked like something a grandmother would knit.

"They spend more time with you then I do" Doug insisted, as he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

She smiled, as she started to nuzzle against her neck with his soft lips. As she stood in her nurses outfit already, she held onto his hand which was firmly by his side before he released her again.

"Thank you" Lynsey replied, giving him another quick kiss on his lips before retreating outside the door.

Doug followed her as they walked to the staircase though he was finding it difficult to keep his hand of her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist again, she chuckled while still smiling.

"Okay come on" Doug finally said, she cocked her head to one side.

Leaning against the staircase before making her way downstairs to find Brendan, Steven and Cheryl sitting around the dinner table. Eating some newly cooked breakfast, Steven was the one who cooked it.

"Morning" Lynsey spoke, as she held Doug's hand still while walking over.

Brendan seemed to of ate most of it, as he felt Steven gently kick him under the table to tell him to save some for the rest of them. Lynsey and Doug won't get a look in if it carries on this way.

"Frisky today Steven" Brendan spoke, looking over at Steven's unamused expression. As he crossed his arms, Brendan smiled as he grabbed some more scrambled egg.

"This looks good" Lynsey started, as she and Doug sat besides each other. Doug with his arm around her, as he grabbed some bacon.

"Douglass; who says you can touch it?" Brendan asked, as he grabbed bacon for himself.

Lynsey sighed, she knew Doug and Brendan were never going to get on, no matter how much they tried.

"It's for everyone" Lynsey spoke, looking at Brendan. While picking some scrambled egg up. Cheryl was licking her lips.

"Isn't this nice" Cheryl spoke with a smile, looking around the dinner table.

"It would be nice if" Brendan found himself cut of before he could finish his sentence. Which was pretty obvious.

"Anyway; thanks Ste" Lynsey spoke, staring at Brendan.

"Eggs, I was going to say nice if we had more eggs" Brendan insisted with a laugh. As he moved his hand on Steven's knee without anyone else knowing.

Doug nodded, yeah like that is what he was going to say. He looked at the time, he was going to work as well. He worked in _College Coffee, _has done for around five weeks now after Tony offered him the job.

"I miss your old hair Steven" Brendan spoke, he still wasn't entirely sensitive to Ste. He was only mid-way in his change.

"Yeah well I miss you without a beard but you don't see me complaining" Steven replied, Doug smirked.

Lynsey smiled slightly as well, Brendan had that one coming.

"You love my beard" Brendan insisted to Steven.

Steven shook his head, it was hopeless when it came to Brendan. Amy was still slagging him of behind his back, as she didn't like the fact they got together again though she still lived in the village and that wasn't going to change.

"So aren't you all wondering about my new boyfriend?" Cheryl asked them all with a smile, her new boyfriend was Barney Harper McBride.

"Not really" Lynsey teased, Cheryl playfully kicked her under the table.

"Okay don't you dare laugh, it's Barney" Cheryl spoke, Doug smirked again. He really does need to get use to the Brady's now though.

"Barney?" Steven asked with an innocent laugh, Cheryl crossed her arms as she looked at all the smiling faces.

"Yes Barney" Cheryl replied, making them all smirk again.

"Anyway of to work I go" Lynsey replied, Doug quickly finished his food. He didn't want to be left alone with them.

As she took her coat of the hanger, looking back at the Brady's and Steven who were all in the middle of tucking in now to the rest of the food.

"Have fun" Cheryl smiled, Lynsey smiled back.

"Bye" Lynsey spoke, as she felt Doug walk behind her and they both exited the house at the same time. She shut the door.

"Thank God; I will walk you to work" Doug told her, she smiled.

As he placed his arm around again, proud of his girlfriend. He loved her to bits and he didn't care who knew it. Not even his footballer friend Riley Costello, who had some sort of interest in Lynsey.

"God, there is something up with him" Lynsey spoke quietly to Doug, as they passed Simon Walker.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him" Doug replied, looking over as he watched him walk into the club.

"I think Brendan knows but he is playing him at his own game" Lynsey presumed as they carried on walking like a happy normal couple.

Doug nodded.

"I'm trying to get along with him but he doesn't make it easier" Doug replied. She just nodded,she knew what Brendan was like.

"Just let him do whatever he wants to do" Lynsey simply replied, she knew Doug was at least trying.

Doug intended to do, as they walked past Dodger and Texas. They stopped half-way down the street.

"Hey" Texas spoke with a smile, as she kept her hands locked in Dodger's. She didn't mind Lynsey and Doug as a couple.

"Hey, I'm just walking Lynsey to her work" Doug replied to her, Lynsey laughed slightly as she looked at Texas.

"Yeah, I can't find my work myself" Lynsey joked, Texas smiled.

"Well I leave you it then" Texas replied, Doug smiled as he and Lynsey carried on walking down the path.

They walked all the way to her work, as Doug gave her a peck on her lips before watching her into work. He couldn't believe his luck. Though it was just another day.

_Fin_


End file.
